


Flames Of Betrayal

by BindiTheSkunk



Series: Battle of Series [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Fíli and Kíli, Awesome Balin (Tolkien), Awesome Bofur, Awesome Bombur, Awesome Dwalin, Awesome Óin, BAMF Balin (Tolkien), BAMF Bell Gamgee, BAMF Bofur, BAMF Glóin, BAMF Nori, Bagginshield Hints, Balin Is So Done, Bifur Is a Sweetheart, Bilbo Baggins & Bofur Friendship, Bilbo is So Done, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Dwalin Loves Cookies, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Gaslighting, Gloin loves his family, Gossipy Hobbits, Hamfast Gamgee is a hidden badass, Hobbits can be assholes, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, Insanity, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mother Hen Dori, Nori is a Little Shit, Ori Is A Sweetheart, Other, Overprotective Thorin, Protective Dwalin, Protective Thorin, Revenge, Samwise is a BAMF, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Spymaster Nori (Tolkien), They don't know what they feel, Thorin is a Softie, mad baggins, Óin Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: Sometimes we need to face our problems in order to get over themBut what if the problem would be better off not being faced?Sequel to "Battle of the mind and the heart"
Series: Battle of Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617919
Comments: 130
Kudos: 31





	1. An Expected (and unwanted ) Journey

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bilbo asked for the fourth time that day since they left Erebor early in the morning to start heading into the Shire "You can't just leave Erebor just on a whim!"

He even had not had second breakfast yet! 

"Yes, Oin, as do we all think, it will be good for you to go back to your old home and confront what happened and those who wronged you, and Dis is more then capable of taking care of things in my absence, I have all the faith in the world for my sister's skills," Thorin said as he kept a tight grip on his ponies and Bilbo's own steeds reins as to keep the hobbit from bolting back to the mountain to shut himself up inside his rooms, despite Bilbo's protests that he would not do that.

But he would...and Thorin was not going to let the hobbit out of his sight if he could help it, he did not need Bilbo getting lost or worse, as much as his friends skills had improved, his mind was still in tatters and needed proper mending, and they all hoped that facing the problem head-on would help.

Bilbo was not a happy hobbit

He did not want to go back to the Shire! Not so soon after what had happened...yes the trip would take a few weeks, but that was still not enough time! Yes, he did want to see the Gamgee's again, but they did not need a whole squad of dwarves with no table manners and one hobbit in therapy invading their house!

Again...

"I don't think I'm ready for all of this, it's only been a couple of months," Bilbo said, he had been trying all week to get the company to relent to just letting him get away with not going to the Shire, one day, he said, he would be ready, but not now.

Everyone but the Gamgee's thought he was dead, if Hamfast's letters to him were anything to go by, though he did wish he had been there for the apparently epic tantrum that Lobelia had thrown at Bag End being lost to her, and by extension everyone else, Bell in her own letter had said it was a fit to rival the brattiest fauntling.

But that aside, he was perfectly fine with them remaining ignorant to him surviving that fire! The fire they were perfectly fine to leave him to burn in. 

Maybe he could convince Ori to knit him a fake beard to wear well they were in the Shire...

Nothing to see, just a normal dwarf ....with overly large, furry feet, hmm...maybe he could stuff his feet into one of his friends boots, Dwalin was a good bet, he hated shoes, and hobbits saw them as unrespectable, but its not like he was respectable anymore, so wearing shoes would not damage anything that was not already broken, besides who was he trying to impress anymore? His dwarven friends would not mind him wearing shoes and any other Shirelings would just see it as another symptom of madness in him, if they found out it was him

Get in and get out that is what-well...

On the other hand...

Maybe he could have some fun with them, he could go around during the night and spook a few of the ones who would have let him be incinerated, Mad Baggins ghost coming to haunt those who had wronged him, yes, that did sound amusing! 

He did have a few weeks to plan and think about his little 'game' after all

Yes

He was going to have some FUN with his supposed 'kinfolk' when he got back! Not like he wanted to mend fences with them after they left him to die, just for not conforming to their standards, for daring to mourn his supposedly deceased friends who were not shire folk.

Now how should he do it...

Some mud would most definitely make for a good ash substitute, it would be nasty and even a bit hard to properly clean himself afterward, but giving the fear of proper retribution in the hearts of those who wronged him, was too sweet a fruit for him to ignore.

Oh yes, he very much was a changed hobbit...but perhaps for the better, if he still had nights were he woke up screaming, choking for air and swallowing illusionary heat and other times with the feeling of blood spilling through his fingers like he was trying to push down on a raging waterfall, he wanted to give those who did nothing to offer help or comfort, and even tried to keep him from his own house so they could sell it and leave him homeless without a care, he wanted, oh, yes, he wanted to give them a taste of his pain.

That is what he wanted and what he would do

Just a bit of fun before his friends forced him to come clean about really being alive

Not that they would have to know it was him doing the ghost act, he would just let them go on thinking it was guilt or a warning to not be so full of themselves.

Honestly, he would be doing them a favor by giving them all a good fright! 

Since he had learned the hard way that being like that only led to problems, he was very much like the dragon Smaug at the start of things, hoarding his treasures to himself, not wanting the company or anyone else inside to share in his plentiful food and caring for nothing else but his dishes and armchair, it was only after he lost his brass buttons, his handkerchief and was forced to sleep on the cold ground that he actually came out of his stagnant existence, his cold words towards Bofur in the goblin caves still rung in his head some nights.

_"You're used to this kind of life!"_

_"You don't belong anywhere!"_

Perhaps this was his payment for saying those cruel things, now he truly did not belong anywhere himself, he would never be able to return to the Shire, he was seen as someone insane and unrespectable, even the Gamgee's, if they came to visit him, could very well have the shunning he had and would still face, be spread to them, having to go into Bree in order to make an honest purchase, as none of the shops in the town would ever sell to someone seen as a stain on their societies sensibilities.

One happy village his furry foot! He had seen more pleasant soaked cats! At least the cat would just hiss at you and go to dry itself, not try and lock you inside an asylum and then burn your home to the ground! 

"You have that look when you're thinking about something bad, get it out now before it festers," Oin said from his side having ridden up on his own horse to check on Bilbo who he had noticed had been awfully quiet and then the stiff line his lips had made, it was obvious he went from protesting rather loudly, to silence and looking like he had sucked on a rather ripe lemon.

"I am fine, just tired after you dragged me out of my rooms and dressed me like a child!" Bilbo said not wanting them to figure out what he was really thinking about.

"Well, if you had been willing to do it yourself we would have let you dress by yourself," Oin said smiling a bit remembering how the hobbit had squeaked and squawked as he was dressed by Oin and Thorin, both threatening to bring in a dwarrowdam to help them.

That was very helpful in stopping the worst of the protesting

"Hope you did not just pack random items from my drawers,I saw you stuffing a doily of all things in one Fili!" 

"Well you like them so I thought it would be a nice gesture!" Fili defended, pouting much like the teenager he was still considered to be despite his age passing Bilbo himself.

"Sure..." 

"Let us just stop this argument and settle in, it will be a long journey and I would rather all of us return with our ears intact!" Thorin said giving his best 'stern uncle' glare, he wanted the trip to go smoothly, he knew it would be good for his friend to return home and settle things, even if he never wanted to settle into the Shire again, he still needed to face what had happened, and if anyone gave their hobbit trouble...

Well they would have to face a lot of angry dwarves


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo truly could not comprehend why he suddenly went from wanting to never see his kinfolk again to suddenly not being able to wait till he was in the Shire so he could move forward with his plans of revenge.

Revenge...

now that seemed like too nasty a word...some plans of ...a lesson..yes, that was more like it, teaching them a proper lesson, treating someone, like they had treated them, had consequences, goodness knows his less than generous behavior had caused so much trouble for him in the end, he would show them their error before more fire and destruction came upon their heads as well.

It would be a kindness really...

Oh, he would need to cover the bitemarks that the Gollum had given him, those would give him away if someone got a close look at him during his game...

\--

Thorin was not sure what to make of the look on his friends face, it looked like a mix of calm thinking and a look that said he was thinking about kicking in a few teeth and the dwarf hoped he was wrong about the look of violence, as much as he too wanted to give a piece of his mind and his sword to those that hurt Bilbo, he had to play the diplomat for a few days, take a page out of Balin's book and keep calm, It would be a much better payback in the end anyway.

The king under the mountain was going to make sure everyone in this holier than thou place understood Bilbo's standing, he was an adviser to a king, yes his mind was a little rattled after everything he had gone through, but he was still a force to be reckoned with.

Since Thorin was under no illusion that being king would keep him from getting a thorough tongue lashing from the hobbit, he had dealt with it before.

Not fun! 

He just hoped that the visit would go well and it would offer his friend some form of closure and comfort, plus it would be nice to see the Gamgee's again, they were a pleasant family and helped their friend a lot.

\---

By the time the cart reached the borders of the Shire Bilbo had fallen asleep in the back, so no proud entrance for him at the moment, they would let him rest and had covered him up with Dwalin's cloak, Ori also having fallen asleep with both his brothers cloaks around him with Nori's acting as a blanket well he was snuggling Dori's like a teddy bear.

How sweet! 

Dori was glad he brought some tea and his set, he would make everyone a nice cup when they got to the Gamgee's, he was sure ms Gamgee would appreciate some lovely camomile, perhaps a lemon wedge would also be nice, Ori could play with the little ones and allow the parents some time to catch up, chat with them and relax.

Oh! He could make some cookies! 

\---

Bilbo was glad he managed to fake being asleep, no need for any public announcements ruining his plans, plus the cloak meant his face was covered in case someone got nosy and peeked inside the cart at them.

He felt the wagon stop and tried to remain calm and limp as he was lifted up, he was guessing by Thorin and carried into a recognizable smail.

\--

"Welcome Master Oakenshield, I pray your journey was a safe one?" Hamfast greeted and kept little May from trying to scale up the king's pant leg to greet him and Thorin nodded.

"Yes, thank you, we had very little trouble coming here and as you can see, two of my company felt safe enough to fall into a deep sleep during the last few miles here," Thorin said, a noticeable happiness in his voice, now that he had his home back and his loved ones safe, he was now more open to showing his happiness, he had much to be joyful about after all.

This will be a good trip for everyone 

\---

Bilbo waited

And waited

Waited....

There! Everyone else is going to bed, they thankfully kept their enthusiasm to a minimum, most likely wanting to be considerate of the children in the house who also needed sleep since he highly doubted anyone wanted to deal with a cranky fauntling in the early morning hours so the dancing on the tables singing raunchy bar songs was out of the question.

The ex-Shireling got out of bed, using his quiet nature to full advantage to open up the window and slip out, the night was chilly, but nothing he would be unable to handle if he was out here a while and he did not need to worry about someone finding him gone from the bed, dwarves when comfortable slept like the dead and Hamfast on warmer mornings would enjoy taking small naps under the overhanging vines once his work was done and Bilbo had given him some food and good luck waking him when that happened! Though Bell did say he woke up like he was on fire when one of the little ones cried or called for him.

Bilbo did not doubt that part for a moment

Walking down the pathways and making sure he was not seen by anyone was easier than he expected as not many would be out this late, soon he found a good spot and settled down grimacing a bit at what he was going to do and grabbed a handful of greyish dirt and began to rub it onto his legs and clothes, a bath would be needed as soon as he returned, but he could just say he fell into a mud puddle well taking a stroll.

Not exactly a lie

Soon Bilbo looked to be in quite the state, his hair was dry from the dust and all of it made his nose itch, but after looking in a small river nearby he did see he did look like a spook, now how should he do it? A bit of stereotypical wailing?

No

Too silly and he might risk waking up the Gamgee's and his dwarves if he was too loud, it would not be good if a bunch of dwarves popped out of the house weapons drawn, even if he gave the puddle explanation, he would still have to explain the screeching, not to mention he would be found out much sooner than he wanted.

The hobbit knew he had to be careful, he did not want to be taken away to an asylum just over a little fun, even if it did not come to that, he still did not want to be in the deep trouble he undoubtedly would be with the dwarves for his tricks.

Oin would give him the scolding of his life and Balin would too, he did not even want to think about Thorin and Dori's reactions...Nori might laugh...but he could be just as big of a fusspot as Dori if the mood caught him right.

Though who was he to talk about being fussy at times? 

Bilbo walked up the road and looked around

Who should he scold first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the story! Hope you enjoy how this continues and if you have any ideas for this or a future story let me know in the comments ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo wandered around, he had been careful to head out early and was keeping an eye out for signs of the sun rising, the occupants of the Gamgee house and the dwarves themselves would rise with the dawn and Fili and Kili would no doubt come into his room to wake him, perhaps even bounce on the bed to help things along, as much as being used as a bouncy toy was not appealing, he knew being caught out of it with the window cracked open would be worse.

Perhaps he could be back before anyone woke, get a bath in and start breakfast, everyone would appreciate that he was sure, he certainly had enough to pay the family back for whatever he used.

Oh, he could even offer to help Bell with her shopping later to see the fruit of his labors, his hair had gotten longer, he was skinnier than before despite the dwarves attempts to plump him up and he was sure Hamfast would not say no to him wearing a sunhat for protection, a visiting sibling or cousin would be a well enough act.

He was sure Bell would not rat him out if she overheard him, he had plenty of time to play around a bit before coming out into the open, not that they would figure out it was him doing the spooking.

Oh there someone was! 

And it was Lobelia! 

Happy Birthday to him! And this was better than cake...

Now lets see...how should he do it? 

Bilbo worked up some spit in the back of his throat to give it a gurgle and thought about the monster from the caves, its gravely and raspy voice would do well for someone who inhaled smoke...

_"Looobeellliaaa..."_

Oh that scared HIM...

"Who is...YOU!!!" the she-hobbit shouted and attempted to swing at him with her umbrella but Bilbo dodged it, no need for her to figure out this 'ghost' was solid and chasing him down the road giving him a brain injury the whole way.

 _"Murdeereeerrr...you are aaaree....hack hack!"_ Bilbo coughed, the raspy voice hard to keep up, voices never were a part of his storytelling, perhaps he should start so he could work his voice better, and children did love it when Bofur did silly sounds to accompany his tales.

"Keep-keep away!!!" the she-hobbit shrieked and Bilbo quickly took note of several Smails in the distances and nearby lights turning on, he had to get away from here quickly or he might be overrun and then he would be exposed.

 _"You will all pay for what you did, all because you wanted an inanimate object so badly...you and the rest of them...killed for it...thought it would be funny to see me locked away"_ Bilbo rasped and ran off down the trail till he found some bushes to hide in.

Bilbo somehow kept from cackling gleefully as he jumped back in through his window and closed it, shutting the curtains, no need for any lookie-loos peeking in at him.

That was fun...a bit scary when all the lights popped on but what was a good prank without a little tension? Now a BATH...

The hobbit slowly walked out of his room, grabbing some fresh clothes from his trunk and carefully avoiding any creaky spots headed for the bathroom, he had been in the house enough to know where they were, but even then, Bilbo thought as he smiled a bit hearing the loud sleeping noises from his dwarves, that the snores most certainly would cover any creaks even if he did step on a picky spot and bit back a snort when his ears caught the sound of a loud breakage of wind from Dwalin's room.

He hoped it stayed in there and did not waft into anyone else's bed, that would be a bigger wake-up call than a warg jumping on them!

Sitting down on the cool floor Bilbo turned the water on and watched as the clear liquid filled up the tub as hot as he could stand it before turning it off and settled a towel down before getting in, clothes and all.

Might as well take care of everything at once

Dirt and grime fell off of him and turned the water from pure to grimy and he could feel the grains of sand start to settle at the bottom making him feel like he was sitting on a beach, he would have to empty the tub and fill it back up again in order to get clean properly and that is exactly what he did.

It felt so strange bathing with his clothes on, but he did not want to make more work than nessisarry, he wanted to hang the clothes up and be in some dry ones making breakfast before the sun began to peek out. 

Getting out of the tub, careful to stay on the towel, he was not about to make a battlefield of the bathroom, he stripped and settled the clothes off to the side to be hung on the drying line and patted himself dry to avoid turning his dry clothing the exact opposite and dressed running his fingers through his curls to tame them somewhat and frowned a bit seeing how long they had become 

Perhaps Bell had some scissors he could borrow? His dwarves had not packed him any during their stuffing of packs.

Or Hamfasts garden shears...

He really would be called mad then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it is so short and sorry for the wait...
> 
> this story is proving to be a pain in my ass to write....*pokes brain and it bites me* ow!


	4. Chapter 4

After finding some proper scissors and giving his hair a good trim (not too much as his dwarves had mentioned it looked good longer and who did he want to impress anymore? He just did not like it in his eyes, and braids were not his thing) He started on making a good breakfast for the still sleeping group.

"Ohhh bacon and fresh coffee!!" 

"Hotcakes!" 

"Oh my, I should step back to avoid losing a hand..." 

Dwarves and brave fauntlings alike ravaged the table like a school of ravenous piranha, food flew all around but somehow none hit the floor as a hungry mouth or hand found it, Bell, Hamfast and Bilbo just stood by and watched the scene unfold, both the Gamgee's in shock in how such a scene could turn from sleepy-eyed dwarves yawning sweetly as they popped from their rooms to wide-eyed beserkers who could encourage the children to also chew everything but the kitchen table itself! 

To Bilbo, this was an average morning and he was just staying back till he could snatch something for the party when they did snap out of their shock and realize their own bellies demanded feeding.

"ERRRKKKK!!!"

"EEELLLCH!!!!' 

"EEERRRPPP!!!"

"And there is the signal, you can get something now" Bilbo flatly mentioned debating whether to hide his nose in his shirt before the nasty sound turned into a nasty smell.

"Are you sure it's safe now?" Hamfast said hesitantly seeing how a couple of the dwarves were still sampling the tables goodies. 

"They won't bite you, I just did not want you two to get splattered in food" Bilbo mentioned as he walked over and plucked up an apple that somehow remained unscathed and took a bite out of it, that seemed to encourage the couple to sit down themselves and partake in a proper breakfast.

"Did you take a bath? Your hair is wet...and it's shorter..and did you even sleep? Your eyes look tired" Thorin mentioned, ever since the incident he had been trying to keep an even closer eye on their smallest member, keeping him by his side whenever possible, he did not need a repeat of the performance he had bore witness to....

"Oh, yes, I could not help myself, we have been on the road so long, I suppose my tiredness prevented my manners from appearing, I do apologize Hamfast for not asking first" Bilbo said easily enough hoping it was enough to pacify Thorin, but the look on the king's face showed he suspected something was off.

"Oh, it is alright Master Baggins, anyone would want a good scrub after so long without one!" Hamfast said smiling, as much as he loved getting dirty and planting what would soon grow into lush flower bushes or vines filled with berries and beans, he loved being clean too and a good soak always helped any soreness he got from weeding or pushing his wheelbarrow.

"Well I still thank you and I should get these dishes cleaned.." Bilbo said reaching for a bowl but it was snatched away before even his fingertips could touch it.

"We got this Mr Boggins!" Kili grinned referring to the old name to try and pull a smile out of his friend.

"In that case I suppose I can just go tell the children a story as a thank-" 

"STORY!!!" 

"I said the magic words" 

\--

"And the huge beast rose out of the piles of gold and sniffed around, his breath sounding like a loud wind and he growled "I HEAR YOU...I-KILI STOP MAKING FACES!" Bilbo tried to shout, he really did but it came out as a shout-laugh as Kili was making the silliest faces in the background obviously trying to distract him.

And it was working 

"I'm imitating Smaug!" Kili tried to defend himself 

"You are imitating a constipated were-bat" 

"HAHAHA WHAT?!" 

Bilbo smiled despite himself and was glad the Gamgee's kept their garden so large and tall, anyone who tried to peek over would be met with vines and flowers unless they went through the gate itself which was shut and most simply did not visit the couple unless they needed their garden tended to or to knick some of Bells cookies from her windowsill. 

"Keekee is silly!" May giggled, she was wearing the pearl necklace that was gifted to her and Bilbo was glad to hear she just liked wearing it inside and did not show it around others, that could be suspicious to many if a simple garden family suddenly could afford a pearl necklace for their daughter, and one of their youngest at that, most heirlooms were gifted to the eldest son and daughter, so a fancy necklace for a child would be seen as strange, much less the other expensive items that the family had been given in the trunk.

No one needed to know their involvement...

Even when he came back officially (well to life not to the Shire, that boat was LONG gone) he would keep his mouth shut on who helped him, they did not need the trouble.

"HAMFAST!!!!" 

Oh dear...

Thinking fast and seeing a nearby sunhat Bilbo shoved it onto his own head and dove for a bush to look like he was busy tending it well the dwarves hid behind the house not liking the scream either.

"Oh, hello Madam Litfoot, how may I help you?" Hamfast said calmly, used to her nonsense, Hatti Litfoot, wife of Kerr Litfoot was a woman who thought because her husband was a doctor that made her better than everyone else and also thought it made her think she knew how to 'put others in their place'.

"I did not want ORANGE lillies I wanted YELLOW! And yet you planted orange ones!" the she-hobbit screeched and the gardener just gave a well-practiced smile back.

"Ma'am I told you they would be orange lillies, but you were so sure they were yellow and told me to plant them despite me telling you they were not the color you wanted," Hamfast said and Bilbo had to use all the willpower he had to keep from jumping up to give the woman a scare, her husband caused him to drop that candle! He's the reason his Smial went up in flames! And now Kerr's wife was accusing his friend....

"Liar!!! You did it on purpose!!" spit flew from the she-hobbits mouth

"Now Madam Hatti-"

"That's MADAM LITFOOT to you! and you did it because your JEALOUS of us better folk!" 

Bilbo could not help it

He cackled 

"Who are you!? Crazy hobbit!" Hatti screeched as Hamfast rushed to get the giggling Bilbo inside before things got even worse.

"He's a visiting cousin! B-B-ingo! Bingo!" Hamfast lied fast and shoved Bilbo inside the house.

"What is WRONG with him!?" Hatti shouted louder not liking at all that she had been laughed at.

"He fell off of a smial" another lie fell from his mouth, oh he was glad the children where also inside to where they could not hear their father lying his ears off "He's perfectly harmless and is just here for a couple days and wanted to play in the garden today" 

"Hobbits like that have no PLACE around NORMAL and DECENT folk! Should all be locked up like the mutation they are!" Hatti yelled and seemingly gotten her filthy words out of her system stormed out of the garden and away from the house.

Awful woman...

And that was too close...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wonder why all these "Dwarves accidentally starve Bilbo" stories come from, since did you SEE the dinner scene in the hobbit? those guys CHOWED DOWN! they ate a WHOLE PANTRY! So dwarves like hobbits might have faster metabolisms but dwarves eat more at sittings due to being bigger and needing to keep up fat/muscle mass for fighting 
> 
> Since Bilbo was going to just eat a small fish for his supper (and DWALIN is the one who asked for MORE after pretty much slurping it down ) so hobbits most likely eat small portions but need to eat every few hours (but since a lot of hobbits are shown as chubby/overweight ...) and neither of Bilbo's actors is depicted as fat and I only remember book-Bilbo as being mentioned as having a belly 
> 
> but who knows? I think he would have been fine if he found extra berries or what not, but I don't recall anyone mentioning being hungry ....except Thorin who asked for food to be made because they were all hungry (so he was not denying anyone food ) and Bombur is mentioned as having eaten plenty (so he most likely had more than one bowl of soup ) so if someone asked for extra they would have more than likely got it unless they already ate more than was fair to the others


	5. Chapter 5

Hamfast headed inside where Bilbo was still giggling

"Master Baggins...that was very close, you almost got caught...you said you wanted to wait to reveal your alive,and I understand that..she's the last person you should reveal yourself to" Hamfast said and Bilbo's chuckling stopped

"I'm sorry ...just a bit on edge thanks to not sleeping well last night, I could not help it, won't happen again"

Because she would not be leaving her house for a while, nor her husband once he was finished

\--

Bilbo did not think washing his clothes through, he needed to get the same outfit dirty otherwise if others started spreading the news about a spook in different outfits they would get suspicious...

Thankfully the outfit had dried in the sun and was easily made 'ashy' once more after Bilbo put it back on and walked down the trail till he came to an ostentatiously colored smial with a medical symbol attached to the mailbox.

How should he do this....

"DEAAR!" 

Oh they were still awake...good...

Bilbo crawled through the lilies and poked his head up just enough to see inside through the window, it was dark enough out to were he could be mistaken as just a part of the bush he was next to.

"That gardener is a liar! He had the gall to suggest I mistook orange and yellow lilies! and then his creepy relitive started cackling! Should put them both away as an example! I'm never wrong!" Hatti screeched and stomped like a toddler despite being over a hundred years old.

"Of course dear, but we need a better reason than flowers-" 

"Use your imagination! I won't stand to be insulted!" 

So ...they planned on...well then...perhaps he should do more than just give them a little spook...

Bilbo reached out to the window and let his nails claw down the glass, loud screeches coming from the surface making the two schemers look towards the window and scream as the ashy hobbit ran for their door grabbing up a garden tool Hamfast accidentally left behind and scrapped up the door with the hand rake.

He felt a little bad destroying property, but they planned on destroying people's lives, and did almost destroy his and almost killed him in the process! 

He felt like writing a little bit now...

And he had such a large canvas to do it...

M

U

R

D

E

R

E

R

S

Yes, that looked good to him! 

More screams came from inside the house making him smile a bit wider, any pity he might have felt for scaring them like this was squashed as soon as that harpy said she wanted his friend locked up! 

That would not fly with him! 

"GET SOMEONE QUIIIICCCKKKK!!!" Hatti screamed as Kerr tried to open a window to climb out of ... so he could apparently find someone who could kill a ghost....

How amazing that would be to see....

Well he should get back before the noise woke up the whole Shire...

"BARK BARK!"

OH that is NOT good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hobbits and dwarves will have the same lifespan in ALL my stories hence why Hatti is over 100 years old rather than 60-70 or something 
> 
> and I am very sorry it is so short...but I wanted to get this chapter out before I get into some more..juicy stuff next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Who around here needed a dog THAT HUGE?! That is a dog for menfolk! It was bigger than him! 

It was bigger than Dwalin! That is too bloody big!!!

Bilbo ran as fast as his feet would allow him to, jumping over logs and hauling it across the bridge hoping that HORSE would eventually get bored or tired and leave him alone and go home to its crazy owner before his legs gave out and sent him to the ground.

No such luck

Just a bit more...then he would be-ARG!

Sharp teeth dug into his ankle and the agony shot up his leg forcing Bilbo to his knees, the thing started to go for his neck when a shout came from above him and the beast was yanked off where it decided it was time to leave and ran back to were it came from to avoid his would-be preys savior, or at least he hoped so!

"What were you thinking!? Sneaking out at night without your weapon or one of us!? Your lucky I was awake and heard the animal!" Thorin shouted loudly, feeling very much like he was scolding one of his nephews for their antics instead of a grown hobbit, going pale seeing the blood pool that was slowly spreading under the wounded foot.

"I'm sorry...I wanted some air..." Bilbo tried to lie but saw Thorin was now more focused on the nasty bite mark on his ankle, so he kept quiet, wincing as Thorin wrapped a cloth around it to prevent more blood from falling till he could get it looked at by Oin.

The wound was deep...would not doubt the dog's teeth had hit bone

Another bite scar ...the ones from that 'Gollum' were enough ...still got phantom pains from where he bit out chunks of his flesh....trying to eat him alive, no, don't think about that thing, it was dead now, Bombur took care of it, could not hurt anyone anymore.

Thorin wanted to shout, to scream, to scold Bilbo for putting himself in such danger, even if there had been no beast, there was a lot of water around and Bilbo could not swim very well, not to mention if he walked into someone who thought it would be funny to see him locked away and called for others to snatch up his friend were he would be thrown into a lunatic house never to be seen by any of the company again.

No, when he did reveal himself, it would be with his friends beside him where there would be no risk of possibly being arrested or worse.

"I'm going to pick you up now, no complaints, I see that look," Thorin said ignoring the glare he got as he lifted Bilbo into his arms trying not to jostle the wound despite how any discomfort he felt would have served him right for going out alone with no light to guide his way or even a small pocketknife to defend himself.

He had a bad habit of being attacked by things that liked to try to eat him after all..  
\---  
Bilbo DESPISED being carried!

He was not a doll! 

Reminded him too much of when he was little, far too tiny to be able to protest when a relative snatched him up to pinch his face and smoosh it together like they were kneading piedoe and running fingers through his curls making them even messier making tiny-Bilbo look like he had a run-in with a warg.

What terror that was! He swears his face is still red from all the pinching and patting! 

And they called him mad! At least he did not pinch, poke and prod at a fauntling that had no chance of escape! 

\--

Thorin was glad that all he got in return for picking up the hobbit was a pout and a tired glare, neither had much heat behind them so the king under the mountain knew his beard was safe for now, one of Bilbo's favorite threats was saying he would shave Thorin's (or whoever in that moment chose to unlock the storyteller's temper ) beard off, no one took the threat too seriously, but they would still try and placate him how they could, no need to antagonize something that may be small, but is still tall enough to do damage to important bits! 

The walk back to the Gamgee's home was a pretty quiet one with only a wince or two coming from the hobbit when Thorin had to go over rougher patches to avoid being seen, Bilbo was grateful for the dwarf's attempts at stealth to honor his friend's wishes at doing things in his own time.

Perhaps his own time should come sooner than he wanted it to, otherwise, he might have worse happen than just a dog bite, this perhaps was a lesson.

A painful and one that would leave him perhaps in need of crutches (he just got off of those too...) but still a lesson, hurting those who hurt him would not change what happened, it would not stop the nightmares, it would not heal the scars, it would not make Bag End pop back out of the ground good as new, scaring others was Bilbo just trying to pacify his anger and it was a sick thing to do...

What if someone who he did not want to hurt saw him and had a heart attack then died? He would not be able to live with himself after that! 

Oin also had a lot of scolding to give once Bilbo had been settled onto one of the chairs in the sitting room for the healer to do his work but the hobbit barely was even registering the ear boxing, from blood loss or just overwhelmed by everything he did not know and was just glad he was back inside and prayed that the dirt he slathered himself in did not stain the chair.

Just overwhelmed then if he was thinking about chair stains....

A poke to his hurt foot quickly drew his attention

"Are you even listening to me??!" Oin frowned "your staying off that foot for three days even if I have to tie you to that chair! No more wandering around in the night well we are here!" 

"I just needed some air...that's all.." Bilbo lied, no need to give Fili and Kili any ideas and to make Oin and Thorin shout any louder, even Bell might get into the 'who can shout at Bilbo the loudest if his true reasons for going out that night were found out.

Bell was a proper lady but there was a reason her children were better behaved than most of the other fauntlings! 

Going after a drunkard, cussing him out and chasing him, her hairpins as weapons for the fool making several off-color comments about her husband was one.

Bilbo laughed so hard at that story when Hamfast told him ,tea came out of his nose...he could see that moment clearly even back then! And even more so when he got to know her better.

So he really did not want to earn her ire...those hairpins looked sharp.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, I just felt cooped up..." 

"Then open the window, don't climb out of it to wander into the pathway of a man-sized dog" Oin scolded more gently this time, knowing his friend was still dealing with what happened despite the months passing smoother than expected, that was in Erebor, this was where all the nonsense happened in the first place.

Many bad things happened at Erebor, but it was allowed to fester and grow here, then when it finally came to a head, it was given the worst treatment, Oin knew how many asylums worked, ghastly places that served more as halls for experimenting on poor people rather than a proper house of healing, sexual and mental abuse ran rampant in many, the supposed doctors often more depraved and harmful to society than their patients! And more often than not the 'treatments' just drove the patients even more insane! 

Oin felt sick himself just thinking about it and about the fact someone he cared about was almost subjected to it, if that happened before they got to him...many who he managed to rescue from those places just chose to stop drinking and eating, choosing to die rather than face what had happened to them.

His brothers wife had been one of the lucky ones

She had not even been mildly unwell, she was sent to one because she had a speech problem and her family had not wanted to deal with the supposed shame of having a flawed dwarrowdam in their house and sent her away for supposed treatments to fix it, she thankfully had not been their too long before Thror, before his illness, had heard about the facility and had it taken care of.

Gloin had loved her at first sight, knowing she was his One even under the dirt and grime that slathered her body and hair.

Now he was the uncle of a stubborn little pebble! And his brother who could squeeze a coin you would think it would snap in half, treated Rowan like a princess, always making sure she felt pretty and wanted, not to mention she was very helpful when dealing with other rescues, she could usually help calm them down.

Oin was proud to have her for a sister

"Perhaps after my three day imprisonment...I could reveal that I am alive" Bilbo said slowly, not even sure of the words and the looks he got did not help at all.

Oh, WHAT had he done? 

"You're sure about that?" Bell asked "Don't think we mind having you here, it's alright and there is no need to rush things" 

"I'm alright, better do it and get the whole mess over with rather than putting it off and making it even worse" Bilbo said and got a few nods as a response.

"Alright"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was hoping to spice things up...hope this chappie did...what do you think will happen next? I would love to hear your theories and I might even have my Sherlock chapter preview fanfic starter up soon too to go along with my hobbit chapter previews


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Couple nuisances arrive and Bilbo comes up with another way to play with those who hurt him

The next three days passed by with little incident and Bilbo found himself even a little grateful for the quiet even if laying or sitting in random spots did prove to be rather boring, it gave him time to think and make notes for tales he wanted to write later.

His foot was healing well apparently since Oin looked pleased that morning when looking it over and said he looked healthy enough for them to do the visiting today.

This was going to be very interesting...

\--

Bilbo settled down on the bench much like he had days ago and waited, Bell having invited the Sackville-bagginses over for tea, Thorin thankfully by his side just in case things got ugly and even got a comfy blanket settled over his lap, for which he was grateful for not only the fact it was chilly that morning but also for the fact it covered his mangled foot, no need for questions on how THAT occurred...

The fence creaked open 

And there is the screaming...

"H-HOW YOUR DEAD!?" Otho screeched as his wife was doing her best impression of a codfish.

"As you can see I am not dead, I was rescued from the blaze and have been recovering in Erebor, now I thought it was the best time to reveal my status as living," Bilbo said flatly "family sentiment I suppose and letting those who were there at the burning of Bag End that they are not murderers" 

"B-but...there was a ghost! looked like you!" Lobelia managed to stutter out slowly regaining the color in her face.

"A bit of conscious on your part Lobelia? My congratulations..." Bilbo bit back a grin that threatened to split his face open, somehow keeping a serene smile on his face as he watched the two try and wrap their minds around the supposed spook that appeared and his very much alive state.

Now turn away and storm off like the spoiled faunts that you are....

The Litfoots appeared in the opening in the bushes 

Oh, what had he done to deserve this...he has already been bitten by a dog! 

"You are alive?! How?" Hatti shouted "Wait a minute, I knew there was something funny the other day! the gardener said you were his cousin! But it was you! I could have you all arrested for this!" 

"For what? We have done nothing wrong except want some proper peace and quiet" Bilbo said watching as Thorin's face became even more pinched, signaling he wanted to say something badly and would soon if his temper was not pacified "Could you go see if the boys are okay? I think I hear banging inside, I'll be alright" 

"If you're sure.." Thorin did not like the idea of leaving his friend with them, they were like orcs with hairy feet! 

"I am Thorin, just check" Bilbo smiled trying to put the dwarf at ease and was glad when Thorin headed into the house,hopefully, his nephews could cool him down instead of pouring oil on the furnace...

That would be a show no one wanted to witness 

"Must be nice for you 'Mad Baggins' to have a bunch of beastly...bulging dwarfs at your beck and call...keeping you from going where you belong" Hatti spat out and Kerr just nodded beside her.

"You really should be under proper medical supervision," Kerr said using his fake kind voice

It made Bilbo want to throw up!

Although...

Bulging huh? Thorin was an impressive figure, everything the kings of legend seemed to be like...

Oh...He had an idea! Thorin was handsome and was obviously affectionate in his own way towards him...oh yes, that sounded FUN....No harm in it, and Thorin did not need to find out and even if he did he would just laugh at his way at getting rid of the pains in both their butts.

"I do not need any of YOUR help when my husband is quite capable of taking care of me...with all that entails..." Bilbo smirked, feeling a bit bad at dragging Thorin into his game, but he would not know, these snobs would be out of everyone's decency momentarily. 

"EH!?" Lobelia squawked 

"Your married to that...that..."

"Watch your words CAREFULLY..." Bilbo found himself glaring now, yes this was a prank but Thorin was still his friend and he would not stand to see him insulted.

"You really are Mad!" Kerr shouted and pulled his wife out of the garden who seemed to have gone mercifully mute, the same thing with Otho who was yanked out by Lobelia who looked like she had swallowed a particularly tart lemon and before another word could even be thought of they were gone.

Well, that took care of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...seems someone is digging himself deeper down the rabbit hole huh? 
> 
> Still not planning on making this a Bagginshield fanfiction,Bilbo is just having some fun 
> 
> yes he finds Thorin attractive here ...but WHO DOES NOT!? Tell me that One! haha! 
> 
> Any ideas for what you want to see happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin stood still on the other side of the door having overheard everything Bilbo had stated to the other hobbits and it made his face turn the shade of a ripe apple at hearing the wounded hobbit's words about him.

Is that what Bilbo wanted from him? But why make it out like they were already in a relationship? Or rather, already in wedded bliss! As a way to get rid of those annoyances? Interesting pest control...

Part of him wanted to call out the dragon riddler for his lie, and dragging him into it, but a part of Thorin was curious and wondered if he could punish the other for his lying in a less ...himself...way, Bilbo seemed to enjoy sneaking about as of late, perhaps Thorin could have a bit of fun himself, nothing to further harm his friend, but he would make his point known.

He just hoped it would not lead to further issues, a relationship such as what Bilbo was hinting at could cause problems further down the line, in the world of men it was illegal, well, it was only illegal for males to engage in intercourse and very little could be done by them to other cultures who allowed it.

Dwarrow did not care most of the time, as it usually was just a phase teenagers went through and if it was something that lasted, well that person was the others One most of the time, not much could be said as it would be damaging to both parties involved, perhaps hobbits thought around a similar vein? Though considering the reaction those other ones just had...perhaps it was not acknowledged that couplings like that went on? Turning a blind eye to save face? This place seemed the type...

If he was going to make his point he would have to be careful, no need to risk getting Bilbo arrested even if Thorin and the others could get him out easily, or risk him having a relapse, his friend was not weak by any means, but no need to test him too much, Bifur even though he could speak common tongue again, still would have moments of confusion and reverting back to Kuzdul in the middle of a conversation, so none of them were strangers to the finickiness of mental issues.

And he did like the berry scones the hobbit sometimes made for him, they also proved useful as things to stuff into annoying mouths during meetings without invoking the wrath of the one he did it to. 

Not to mention he might have to make accommodations to take the Gamgees with them at the end of the visit since it was now out that they helped not only Bilbo, but a group of dwarves to sneak in and out of the Shire, Thorin hated the idea of uprooting the family, too similar to what he went through, but if things were not safe for them he would make any moves nessasarry to make sure that they remained together and under royal sanctuary.

No one would touch his friends and family, he would protect them, from even themselves if necessary.

\--

Thorin was taking a while...hopefully nothing really was wrong inside...

Bilbo winced as he got to his feet, accidentally putting more pressure than he had wanted to on his bad foot, he was going to make sure everything was alright.

"Here, let me help you" Thorin appeared in the doorway, a small smile on his face and lifted Bilbo up and into his arms, "Oin said to keep off of your foot" 

The hobbit went red and wiggled a bit "It's fine now, I can walk if I need to thank you!" 

"Sorry, doctors orders," Thorin said and walked inside 

"You do realize your not one to talk about 'doctor's orders' I heard how much of a warg you were when recovering from your wounds from Oin!" Bilbo retaliated, not about to take any lip from the dwarf.

Thorin wisely shut up

Bilbo smirked  
\--

There was something funny going on around here..and not joke, funny, as in a dwarf was up to something funny!

Thorin was being ...

Considerate...

Not that he never was! Just when the king under the mountain offers you a PILLOW for your sore foot and brings you a cup of tea, you know something is less than per the usual! 

Not that it was not sweet in a way but Bilbo Baggin's was not a fool, Thorin could be very affectionate, but with his nephews and sister, in more private settings that Bilbo himself had only recently been included into, something he was very happy for, seeing the dwarf who had suffered so much in his life, being able to relax, be his true self, smile, laugh and hug his beloved remaining family close to his heart. 

It was surprising how comfortable Thorin was with physical contact when it was from friends and family.

He never shied away when Bilbo decided to hug him...

Was the dwarf just affectionate in private or was he misreading signals? He had never been one for 'sowing his oats' as it were, none of the she-hobbits (or the males just so we are clear) ever interested him, he preferred to just keep to himself, he enjoyed it then, but after being on the road for months with a bunch of rowdy dwarves, he found the quiet almost disturbed him, his head felt stuffy, even with the ring gone. 

Frightening to imagine how something so small, something he had CARRIED in his pockets could hold such a hold, almost corrupted his heart...like the gold sickness almost took Thorin.

He still felt sick when he thought of how he had ruthlessly killed that centipede thing back in Mirkwood...all for just touching the ring...It was going to attack obviously, but he could have just turned and ran off...go to the others, something, not hack at another living thing like he was chopping wood! 

"Are you alright Bilbo? You turned pale" Thorin said coming closer to the hobbit, he hoped he was not becoming sick, did one of them say something else he had not heard? Or was he thinking about...that thing? 

"I'm alright, nothing some more hot tea can't cure" Bilbo smiled easily and took a sip of the warm beverage which seemed to satisfy the dwarf and did indeed help his twisting stomach stop its revolt against him.  
\--  
Thorin knew something else was wrong...the hobbit turned the color of parchment and looked...his eyes went almost dead, was he becoming sick again? What had those insignificant worms said to him? He thought he heard everything...with how loud they were and all...

Trying to keep them away would be like trying to hide a cookie jar from Dwalin, he was guessing...they wanted Bilbo locked up for some reason, why? He was going back to Erebor! Bilbo did not even hint that he was going to move back to the Shire to them, why would he want to? After everything, they had done...As much as Thorin knew he also hurt Bilbo, he apologized and was doing his best to try and make things better, he knew he could not fix the past and there was no use trying, but he could at least assure a secured future for everyone.

Did they think it would serve as an example to others to not do what Bilbo did and go off on adventures? Was it just jealousy that he had access to wealth beyond measure? He never used much, what he did take he usually brought back treats for everyone, the company would have become very fat indeed if Thorin did not insist on them all training regularly! 

Something very wrong was going on here and the king under the mountain was going to figure out what it was before something even worse happened to them all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever think of the possibility Bilbo might have been asexual? He never married nor do I remember him showing ANY interest in anyone, nor does Thorin but that guy has a lot on his plate (and the only one he really shows affection for are his nephews, Balin and Bilbo ) Dwalin is his friend obviously, but he seems closer to Balin (since he most likely is a father figure ) 
> 
> The only person Bilbo seemed to have loved, and it's family love, is Frodo, and let's are honest Frodo looks like a bagginshield baby (a hobbit but with black hair, blue eyes and that infamous temper and poor judgment at times ...yeah...and needing to be rescued by someone who seems to be "soft" ) 
> 
> And Bilbo said him taking Frodo in was not charity on his part...like he did it for a selfish reason, he is an old man by that point, so some help would be understandable...but Frodo seems to have an easy interaction with him so he is obviously loved and loves his "uncle", not just looked at as a helper (most of us would not bawl our eyes out at scaring someone who we did not hold affection for and say "I'm sorry for everything!" ) 
> 
> So it's possible Bilbo was asexual (with Thorin as an exception ) and after he died he never even tried to have a romantic relationship, but seeing a boy who looked like what could have been (and also being inspired to do what Thorin did who cared for his own nephews ) took Frodo in as a way to help heal himself (and Frodo's presence might have even kept Bilbo sane enough to where the ring could not turn him into another Gollum ) 
> 
> Since when old-Bilbo is alone in the film he gets a blank look on his face and it takes some fear tactics from Gandalf to get him to let go of the ring (beforehand even accusing the wizard of trying to rob him to boot! ) (but he snaps out of scary mode in SECONDS when he almost hurt Frodo ) 
> 
> why do I have to over-analyze EVERYTHING.....


	9. Chapter 9

Well his ghost plan did not go on how he wanted but at least he seems to have gotten rid of the pains in his backside for now and Thorin was being very thoughtful.

He could make a very good pot of tea! Who knew? Bilbo would have to make him some berry tarts as soon as he was back in Erebors kitchens to thank him, maybe also throw in some sweet buns for good measure, The king loved those things as well. 

Hopefully, he was not acting like this because he had overheard him...and thought Bilbo had feelings for him, well, romantic feelings that is, of course, he loved Thorin, but as a very special friend, Thorin was not that subtle so perhaps this was just concern? He had said nothing about overhearing him, so chances were he just saw the hobbit was in pain or uncomfortable and wanted to do his part to help.

Thorin had to admit, playing sneaky was sort of amusing...

And it was fun lifting Bilbo up and watch him squeak and protest, plus it allowed Thorin to monitor his weight, well the hobbit admitted he had never really been for eating over what was needed to gain the body that many found attractive around the Shire, he still liked having some softness to protect himself against cold (and to protect his bones just in case something else tried to take a chomp out of him...) 

Dwarves could weigh things just by holding them most of the time, a useful skill in craftwork, but also proved medically useful as well.

Thankfully it seemed he was almost back to his pre-adventure weight and the small snacks that Fili and Kili had left around Erebor for their resident chipmunk to find seemed to have helped, plus Thorin had to admit, it was a good way to get some fruit and nuts into passing dwarves diets.

As much as Thorin loved meat as much as his kin, he knew Bilbo was right in the fact they needed more than meat and sweets to stay strong and healthy. 

Though he would never admit it out loud...

Unless he was hungry or had invoked the hobbits wrath and needed a quick save

Bilbo knew how good his food was, and when him and Bombur got together and baked for a feast...Thorin had gotten second-hand drool more than once sprayed onto him at people not knowing what to try first.

Warm chocolate chip cookies new from the oven, some peanuts, and other goodness added to the mix and berry scones that slowly oozed out juices and the smell of the sweet berries.

Biscuits with chocolate rue also warm 

The smell of herbs and spices filling the room like a blanket as they dug into noodles with basil and fresh mushrooms added to the sauce...

Oh, now he was hungry! 

\---

Thorin was obviously thinking about food Bilbo thought to himself amused

One of life's greatest pleasures he supposed, spicy, sour, sweet and so many others mixed together, as a hobbit he could appreciate food, and he was glad his dwarf friends enjoyed his little contribution to them, he still needed to figure out how to get those tarts right, he could never get them quite flakey enough...

What was that?

A shadow seemed to go past the bushes but when he properly looked it was gone from view and all he could do was shrug and put it off as a trick of the light or perhaps an animal trying to find a snack smelling the fertilizer.

Bilbo was glad that Bofur made him a cane using some sticks and such so Thorin did not have to pick him up, despite the fact the dwarf still seemed to take amusment out of doing it afterwards and got to his foot to hobble over to Thorin "How about I make us all some tarts? I'm sure Bell would appreciate a break from cooking and I have a craving for something sweet" 

Thorin smiled and nodded helping Bilbo inside, thankfully no picking up this time and helped him get out the supplies needed.

Speaking of the hatted dwarf...

Bofur walked in the teapot in his hands "You forgot this outside, it's not cold yet" 

"Oh thank you Bofur, it would not do very well for me to break Bell's dishware!" Bilbo smiled and set the teapot in a safe spot, even pouring some into a cup to sip well he worked, nothing like some good tea to help do some proper baking! 

Was that a new spice? Hm..odd...oh well, if you were unused to making tea you could add all sorts of funny things, and this did not taste bad, just strange, he would have to ask Thorin later.  
\--  
Bofur also decided to stay in the kitchen, his work on a toy for the children left on the table, thinking perhaps some time away from his project would give him some even bigger and better ideas for it, make it even more fun, plus it had been far too long since he had done anything with Bilbo, and the king was also fun to be around as well, tapping his feet to Bofurs songs like the others did.

The company had been gifted with seeing a part of Thorin no one else but family was allowed to, it was nice, to the miners and toymakers of Bofur's family, those of the royal house always seemed to be untouchable, regal and without the flaws that regular folk possessed, and now Bofur was basically a lord with the wealth he now possessed despite the fact he was happy with the little toy shop he had opened in Erebor with Bifur, bringing joy to children and adult alike with his craft. 

Bombur was the royal cook and regularly talked about how happy he was with his work, feeding those who had once starved and been frail, now he could fill them up and bring a smile to their faces as they tasted his dishes, each made with love and care, the rotund dwarf loved food perhaps even more than hobbits did and shared this by cooking for others. 

Wealth flowed from Erebor once more and the royal family was back where they belonged and the once poor and hungry now had full bellies and warm hearths to return to and Bofur had gained so many new friends, family in everything but blood.

It was-huh?

-

Bilbo felt sick 

His stomach felt like something was thrashing around inside, trying to rip his organs apart and turn them to liquid with their anger, his vision blurred and sent him off-kilter, feeling two strong hands grab his arms to make sure he did not meet the floor and worried voices, muffled as if by water sounded around him...

Then heat...

Uncomfortable heat

Vision cleared and what he saw was red, horrible red, the red of blood, of Smaug's scales and fire, fire...

FIRE!!!!

The oven blasted red heat out of its opening like it was the maw of a dragon and Bilbo realized Bofur was just standing there looking worried well Thorin held the hobbit up, ignoring the hazard mear feet from them.

"Thorin! Bofur!!! Run from the fire! Please! Run!!!" Bilbo cried struggling in the dwarf's grip, trying to push back to force Thorin to MOVE....to run, to escape the death that would come for him if the flames spread too quickly to be contained...

"Bilbo..." Bofur's voice was soft, worried, not fearful for his own life, but for Bilbo's peace of mind 

"There is no fire"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a little tribute to my mom is in this chapter, mainly the description of Bilbo's food skills, my mom can make ANYONE start to drool with her cooking , and any time I bring in some cookies she baked into work, my co-workers suddenly turn into a line of ducklings following the yumminess
> 
> Any skinny person at our house WILL be fattened up! Both my parents and I agree no one should ever be hungry or cold at our house, that will NOT fly 
> 
> Me? I can burn water...I once turned cookies into a Carmel concoction...mom still ate it, bless her heart...so hopefully it did not taste as bad as it LOOKED...I can't cook like my mom does but I always have candy in my purse so there is THAT...
> 
> PS...I have never been drugged/gotten high, nor do I plan to ...so I have no idea what a "trip" is like so I made it like a nightmare ...since this type of drug is supposed to be a hallucigine


	10. Chapter 10

No...fire? 

But it was everywhere and it was SCALDING in there! 

BuT....they were not reacting...dwarves had thick hides, but not that thick...and he felt no pain of flesh being burnt from bone, only unbearable heat across his body, like every nerve suddenly had a campfire set on it.

He was hallucinating...no...no...he really was going mad...

Bilbo clung at his head, the wail erupting from his mouth was beyond his control as Bofur hugged him, lowering them both to the ground on their knees, trying to offer some form of comfort, to help the image of the flames snuff out, but nothing stopped it.

The crackling sound..the smell...the feel...

Thorin was sure Bilbo would not try to pull away from Bofur and went to go get Oin so perhaps the healer could figure out what triggered a hallucination of all things when his eye caught the teapot.

It couldn't be...

But if Bilbo looked away from it...all someone would need would be a couple of seconds...

Thorin grabbed the teapot and looked inside the delicate kettle to see there was something at the bottom, the tea smelled strange too, sour, like old milk.

Poison? 

No...

No one would go through all this trouble just to kill him, risk being caught and set upon by an angry company and Bilbo was showing no signs of losing any of his functions, just seeing things that were not there, this was something meant to make him suffer but not actually die.

Vengeance...but for what? Something Bilbo did when he snuck out that one night? He already was bitten on the foot and now needed help to walk around! 

Bilbo did enjoy pranks..and these other hobbits did not seem the types to appreciate a joke...wait...what had that one she-hobbit..grr..nevermind, Bilbo needed Oin, he could worry about a possible ghost prank later.

\--

"It was a hallucinogen, I can not identify it as it is though, thankfully it was not enough to do any serious damage to him, but he will feel rather hungover for a couple of days , I suggest as soon as he is strong enough, we travel back home, if what you say is true, there will be more attacks like this one on his wellbeing," Oin said as he pulled the covers further over Bilbo's body, as the hobbit had thankfully managed to fall asleep after the healer gave him a tonic to counteract the effects of the drugs.

At least he could rest...there was much Thorin needed to do...

"Lad, Don't..." Balin said frown deepening at the look on Thorin's face, his protective streak coming out, the fact Bilbo was an adult hobbit who could sweat the toxin out of his stystem and not Fili, Kili or even little Ori who laid in the bed, drugged into a stupor by those with dark motives kept Thorin from bursting into the night demanding there be punishment for those who would hurt those he cared for "We all hate that this happened, but running off to bang on random doors expecting the assailant to just give up is not about to happen, we will go home, all of us" 

Thorin knew his old friend was right, but he knew that if someone could..would...do this to Bilbo over a prank, acting out in anger over what they had done to him, acting like they were without guilt, who else could have had this done to them? Or worse? It made Thorin shudder, Many in worse conditions than Bilbo or even Bifur got treated badly, cast from society for not fitting a mold, of no fault of their own.

He would perhaps ask Bilbo when he felt better where this Kerrs medical facility was and see for himself what went on there, he may not hold much power in a foriege land, but he had the potential to make this hobbits life VERY uncomfortable if he saw the patients being treated poorly.

Yes, perhaps Bilbo's lie could work to his advantage...

A concerned spouse wanting to see what mental help is available for his love in their homeland, the ugly little creature would be dumb enough to buy it.

How did Bilbo get so lucky? Or the Gamgees? Most hobbits he saw had been very unpleasant to look upon, or perhaps that was just because he had been exposed to their less than enjoyable true selves, their hobbit had once been a part of their community...a little stubborn mule who needed a fancy cloth to blow his nose on, but who had enough smarts to try and get a bunch of trolls to let them go, or at least buy time till sunrise, then saved his life from one of the foulest creatures of the dark.

The Gamgees also had their sense of properness, but Hamfast had still saved Bilbo's life when all the rest had turned away to let him burn and Bell had wrenched his mouth open to force medicine down his throat.

Did all hobbits that were worth knowing have a scary side to them....

He might have to test that theory later...with proper precautions of course, just because Bilbo would not shave him, did not mean anyone else he got on the wrong side of would not! 

Bilbo seemed to have borrowed some of Thorin's spite, so now perhaps Thorin needed to learn to use Bilbo's cunning to save others, he would play it safe, he needed to keep his temper this time, these were hobbits, not dwarves or men who could be swayed to walk through hellfire for gold, food and looking proper were this society's vices, if Thorin pretended to sympathize with this, and looked the proper worried husband, he WOULD save others.

\--

"Dear?" Came Bell's soft voice making Hamfast turn to her 

"Yes Love?" the Gardner smiled gently at his beloved wife and walked over to her knowing she had something important to say and they could not afford to even make a pot of tea for it, Oin was still making sure the toxin was not something that could leech into and corrupt the delicate china.

"Do you think Thorin is right? That we would be safer in his land? Word will spread here and we may very well be subjected to the same kind of horror that Bilbo was" Bell asked, more comfortable with using her husbands ex-employers and his kingly friends name than her husband was rather than use any titles or such, she had little use for them and knew neither minded it.

"We have lived in the Shire all our lives, to uproot not only ourselves but our children, they will only ever have childhood memories of our home if we.." Hamfast started to say but knew fully well that his wife was right, as much as he would miss the rolling green hills, all the gardens he put so much work into and chatting with his fellow hobbits, who he thought at one point had been his friends, that too much danger was here now, not from orcs or goblins, but from their very own neighbors.

It was a scary thought on how easily someone could turn on you...if it was in their slightest interest to do so, the Tooks and other family lines like them were safe to do their adventures because more often than not they had weapons and knowledge to use them to do whatever they wanted with little to no fear, anyone who messed with a Took usually regretted it very quickly.

Blind eyes turned to horrible deeds and lips flapped like flags in a storm...but very little could be done against someone ready and willing to defend themselves, Bilbo usually tried to keep his Took side suppressed and that was what made him a target, he would not hurt anyone if he could help it, and neither would the Gamgee clan...they were targets.

They would need to pack up their whole lives

But if it kept his children safe...

"I will inform the king we will be joining him back to his homeland if he still wants us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> And if anyone is interested I very much recommend "the search for Henry Jeykll" webcomic it's a fun ride 
> 
> https://www.smackjeeves.com/discover/detail?titleNo=139257&articleNo=1
> 
> And yep the Gamgee's will become ereborians! (just came up with that now)


	11. Chapter 11

Bilbo had a headache 

"You do not have to go to that place, what if he tries to lock you up?! Make you go into a cell and shuts it behind you!?" Bilbo argued as Thorin prepared to go out of the door only to get a small smile back meant to comfort but just showed the hobbit how naive his friend was about how sneaky other hobbits could be.

"I'm going to be in and out, an hour at most, I want to help any other victims of that ...I won't say it since I know young ears are around, I know even if I said it in Kuzdul they would still repeat it all the way to the mountain!" Thorin said as he put a knife in his boot, small daggers were more his nephew's skill, but Thorin was no slouch in knives, no need to go into an asylum wearing a sword! That was asking for trouble! 

"Take Dwalin with you at least, or I could follow-" Bilbo started before being cut off

"Dwalin is helping move the heavier house items outside and I'm sure the Gamgee's would appreciate a storyteller for their children so they can pack properly" Thorin did not want to risk Bilbo being captured well trying to look out for him, he had no secretly evil magic trinket to help him this time around.

"One of the others then.."

"Fili and Kili are at the food market to stock up and Balin went along to make sure they did not just grab sweets and to get another wagon for our added company, Nori is grabbing some extra travel cloaks and Dori is making sure he does not grab anything else, Bombur is helping to move other items, Ori is keeping a lookout by the gate, Bifur is entertaining the children, Bofur is in the shed seeing what needs to be gathered there, Oin is collecting some medical plants he might need during our journey and Gloin went to pick out a couple presents for his wife and son" Thorin listed rather annoyed that it seemed Bilbo was one wrong word from latching onto his leg! 

He had more than enough of that pastime when his nephews were little...

"Just make sure things go over smoothly here,the others should listen to you since both I and Fili are not present, nor is Balin, everything will be fine with me" Thorin nodded as he walked out the door.

\--

Bilbo had nothing to do!

EVERYONE was taking on roles and doing them swimmingly, he couldn't even tell any stories as Bifur was already doing a splendid job, he did not want to shove into his light, he needed the encouragement to talk more westron and practice his pronunciations, not to mention it would allow the Gamgee children to get used to his eccentricities and get used to being around more dwarves like Bifur who had large wounds and such.

And no he would not just stand around and dictate to the others, he would just turn them around somehow and put them behind, perhaps he should make everyone some food and drink? That would be appreciated he was sure! Balin would like some peach scones after dealing with Fili and Kili all day long.

It was settled 

_Old fat spider spinning in a tree!  
Old fat spider can’t see me!  
Attercop! Attercop!  
Won't you stop,  
Stop your spinning and look for me!_

_Old Tomnoddy, all big body,  
Old Tomnoddy can’t spy me!  
Attercop! Attercop!  
Down you drop!  
You'll never catch me up your tree!_

_Lazy Lob and crazy Cob  
are weaving webs to wind me.  
I am far more sweet than other meat,  
but still they cannot find me!_

_Here am I, naughty little fly;  
you are fat and lazy.  
You cannot trap me, though you try,  
in your cobwebs crazy. _

Oh that song was fun! Singing did make his work much more enjoyable, no wonder dwarves did it on a regular basis during their daily goings about, though it unfortunatly had not cured his headache...

EW!

Bilbo spat as he tried to get rid of the taste in his mouth as his throat burned despite the tea being cold his tounge was like rotting eggs had been slathered on it, did someone put that drug in there again!? 

Out of the corner of Bilbo's eye, he saw it

A swirl of skirts heading out the back door

Oh, so that's how it was ...trying to POISON him again! 

Sting was going to be put to good use today ...

\----

Thorin hated the Shire...

The pathetic Litfoot had done his best to keep Thorin from going into his building, even playing the worried spouse had not worked in his favor, having to default to good old fashioned intimidation to look around.

Sad pathetic faces stared back at him through bars and Thorin wanted so badly to just knock this disgusting excuse for a doctor over the head and open the cell doors to let the prisoners, because that is what they were, out, but some of them had legitimate mental health problems and could easily hurt themselves if left to their own devices, no, he would return with help and legal paperwork, he would do this quickly and cleanly, get these poor souls some proper help.

"I'm afraid your facility is not up to my standards for my mate, I will return though, perhaps some proper changes can be made by then?" Thorin was glad when his voice came out calm and even despite how it is the exact opposite of what he was feeling...

\---

"Please it wasn't me I swear!!!" Lobelia screeched as there was little else she could do as she and Hatti Litfoot had been tied to chairs with their captor pacing back and forth mumbling to himself, his weapon clutched in a white knuckle grip. 

He had come out of nowhere and dragged them inside the Litfoot smail and tied both of them up before either could react and began screaming at them about poison! Lobelia had no idea what he was talking about! She knew nothing about poisons!

"SILENCE!!!!" Bilbo screamed, her whining was making his headache worse! He did not even know WHY he did this! It was like he blacked out! 

"You have finally SNAPPED!' Hatti screamed herself wiggling in the chair, somehow not breaking or toppling it over "You need to be heavily medicated and institutionalized!" 

"You did this, didn't you! Supposed "Lady doctor" your the one who knows about bad plants!" Lobelia shouted at the older she-hobbit, she just wanted Bilbo to leave and never come back to the Shire! She was content not to see him ever again, but Hatti's husband got a pretty fee from the council whenever he got new patients in so that they could be cared for properly. 

So much for that ...

Oh

Lobelia got a look at the hand that held the sword and saw the male hobbits' wrist was purple and swollen, he must have hurt it during the scuffle...and he was sniffling...The pain was not bound to have made his mental state any better.

"Oh cousin...you have gone and hurt yourself...I do know a little bit about binding sprains, perhaps you would like me to look at that? I promise I won't try anything"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo should have gone with Thorin...
> 
> Yeah I threw Lobelia a bone here because she does get nicer in the books and she's already enough of a hate sink so I thought it would be better to give her at least a moment of kindness towards Bilbo even if it is a bit self-serving 
> 
> And Bilbo has gone batty! Hatti put so much of the drug in his tea that it legit fried his brain since he was only just recovering from his first mental breakdown 
> 
> And my workday was B.S so yeah, I felt crazy myself during the shift! Everything seemed determined to drive ME batty! 
> 
> Because when you pull out a biscuit tray and the crumbs fly into the air and land down your shirt, getting in your BRA and everything, you KNOW you are having a bad day! Not to mention night shift must be part tornado because my grill area was a SHITHOLE and I had to play easter egg hunt with the stuff!


	12. Chapter 12

"No, I know you Lobelia, you would not help me for anything..." Bilbo growled out as his headache grew even worse, his wrist throbbing as he raised Sting to rub at his head with his fists, he knew he could not keep them here and that no matter Thorin's influence, could not keep him from getting into trouble with proper authorities, so why not have his fun? Scare them even more! 

The male hobbit swung Sting around earning a few screeches of fear and expected to feel better at getting his revenge like how fun it was to play a ghost...but nothing, he did not feel happy or anything that could be labeled a positive emotion, he just felt...

Empty 

This was not him, he loved pranking people, not hurting them! What was he doing...

"Let us go you psycho! And maybe I will make sure you do not become a lab animal!" Hatti shouted at Bilbo, not smart enough to figure out yelling at their captor was not a good idea.

"Why you..." Bilbo began but the sound of ropes being cut drew his attention as Lobelia jumped from her seat and hauled it away from the smail having used a decorative bracelet to slice through the bindings. 

"Smarter than she looks..." Bilbo said mildly, oh well, she was not the one who poisoned him anyway.

"Let me loose! I'll skin you alive!!!" Hatti screamed now red in the face 

"I will...as soon as I find evidence of what you did to show the whole Shire, my friend is with your husband now getting his own" Bilbo said more or less trying to cover his own bum, thankfully now his headache was starting to subside and he could at least think a bit better about how he was going to avoid prison or worse "you attacked me first, the both of you did, I'm just getting a little payback" 

"You won't find anything!" 

Oh, wouldn't he? 

Bilbo left the squacking woman in her seat and headed into the kitchen betting that would be a good start for finding toxins that could be added to tea.

Sugar...

Flour...

Rosemary ...

Normal kitchen items

A crunching noise and a pain in his foot drew Bilbo's attention and he looked down wincing to see he had stepped on Hatti's necklace that must have fallen off in the fight, it was a gaudy thing, with a huge jewel hanging...down...wait a minute..

Having been the friends of dwarves and knowing how much could be packed into random jewelry when the maker wanted something beyond a regular item he knew that this necklace was unique.

Picking it up he saw that the jewel could be removed and pulling lightly it popped loose and revealed that the inside of the gem was hollowed out and a fine powder was inside that smelled suspiciously like rotting eggs.

So this is how she did it! 

A chilling thought entered Bilbo's head

How many others had she done this to? She was comfortable enough by this point to blatantly walk into places to do her dirty business and then mock the person's bad state and bluntly call that they needed to be put away in ,specifically, her husband's asylum.

What had he uncovered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is HORRIBLY short and for that I am sorry but the next chapter is going to have A LOT of meat on it and I just wanted to get this short piece out so I can work on that bear...since it might take a while...


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock rant..sorry...  
As cute as Mary was (and my love of little Rosy ) I felt the writers did NOT do her justice AT ALL, she shows up to marry Watson, is a spy OUT OF NOWHERE and then dies horrifically after shes unknowingly cheated on by a character that is pretty much KNOWN for his loyalty! He's like Sherlocks PUPPY!!! 

I would have rather they went balls to the wall and officially made Sherlock and John a couple rather than have the cheating angle just for cheap drama! 

I have another alternative (let me know if you want a story out of this ) 

After the fall John DOES meet Mary and decides to give dating her a go, they build up her sweet nature and perhaps give her a military background like John, but he realizes she is basically his Molly (using her to get what he wants, namely to avoid thinking about Sherlock ) he ends it to avoid hurting her in the end and she accepts this having guessed he just needed someone to talk to who was not going to just speak psych talk to him and has no hard feelings, and says she will always be there if he needs a friendly ear and they both go to where Sherlock jumped to try and help the healing process when Sherlock appears on the roof as they are giving heartwarming speeches about him in a sort of 2 person funeral service

And then John beats the shit out of him with Mary perhaps getting in a few swings with her purse as well 

Sherlock takes it and John collapses into his arms crying and Mary gives them both tissues and sees herself off (and we can get a spontaneous smooch or whatnot from the guys )

she can appear later, perhaps as a girl tag team with Molly using their skills in medicine and military to help the guys stop Eruse (perhaps Mary is an expert in old-fashioned military tactics and weapons so she can identify old bunker spots or whatnot around the area and Molly can help talk Sherlock through helping a water-logged Watson, making them both useful and no need to kill anyone off for a cheap shock to the audience 

Anyway, that is my rant...

I'm still working on the next chapter for this but I wanted to get this little rant out and I hope it helps clear my mind palace of some nonsense to help me figure out a few things about the chapter (mainly how Thorin figures out where Bilbo is and How Bilbo is going to talk his way out of THIS mess...)


	14. Chapter 14

Thorin was glad to be out of that stifling building and walked back down the trail already making plans on how to free the other prisoners, he was sure exposing that...THINGS....crimes would be enough to have him put behind bars, but the patients would need to be taken care of as well, not to mention how many possibly sane ones that had been locked up needed to be checked out because being in that place would drive anyone mad for real! 

Getting all those poor people back to Erebor would be a task and a half

But he was going to do his best to try and get them all back as soon as possible, their doctors would not mind some extra patients and hobbits were very good with plants so it would be no issue convincing his own people that them being there would be a boon.

Plus they already loved Bilbo, so they would be happy to welcome more of his kind, the Gamgee's would have a lot of curious people asking them questions and plenty of willing helpers in getting used to their new home.

They would not feel lost ...he knew what it felt like, he would not wish it on anyone...

Walking into the Gamgee home Thorin saw everyone was looking around and looking concerned about something and rambling to each other.

"What happened?!" Thorin shouted over the chaos and it thankfully only took one scream to draw everyone's attention.

"It's Bilbo!" 

"He's gone!" 

"We smelled that poison again too!" 

"He must have snuck out well we were all busy!"

"And if he's hallucinating..." 

Oh, this was just...

"Everyone spread out and search! Ask whoever you see!" Thorin commanded before heading back out the door, there had to be a place he would go to...what places had Bilbo mentioned to him that he had liked here? 

Bag end 

Would he go to the remains of his old home? It was possible...

Screaming drew his attention

"You! Dwarf!!! You have to stop that mad hobbit!" 

Oh that was just perfect, this wench ...

Wait...

"You have seen Bilbo!?" Thorin asked and stormed over to her if she'd hurt him, he would....

"He's gone completely mad! Grab a straightjacket and go to the Litfoot smail! He will kill Hatti for sure!" Lobelia screamed before running off down the trail to save her own skin in case the dwarf decided to drag her along with him back to the home.

Thorin ran as fast as his legs would let him 

\--

Bilbo paced the room, the vial in his hands, it was cold, vile, said so much about its owner...

"I should make you take this...give you some of what you gave to others, you should suffer! and feel like your dying all covered in flames and blood just like your victims did!" Bilbo knew that was not the right thing to do, but he was so angry...to think more hobbits, and perhaps even other races of middle earth had been driven mad and locked away because this wench wanted more and more...was her husband in on it? He had to be, he might have even instructed her on what toxins to use! 

"You keep away from me with that!" Hatti shouted as she kept trying to wiggle free of the ropes to make a grand escape like Lobelia had but not having any fancy bracelet on her and still not figuring out that screaming at someone you poisoned is not a valid way to get what you want out of them.

"Why should I? You gave others this poison, why not give you a bit of what you gave?" Bilbo asked shakily a bit concerned he might drop the vial and all the evidence with it, he wanted this 'lady' to know what suffering she had put others through for her own greed.

"I didn't do anything to anyone else, just you, you demented freak of nature!" Hatti scowled not about to confess anything to someone she saw as beneth her.

Big mistake

Hatti shrieked in pain as her hair was grabbed and her head wrenched backward, mouth popping open for once without her will behind it.

"Wonder what would happen if I gave this toxin to you raw? No liquid to dilute it?" Bilbo took no joy out of watching the fear fill those eyes the color of sewage, he hated this, his twisting organs, his head still pounding despite it being less intense than before, the feeling of wanting to throw up said organs, feeling like his veins were on fire, the poison lasted a long time unless you got the antidote, even though Bilbo had only consumed a little bit,it was enough to make him feel the need to jump into deep water, for peace, quiet, some form of relief from fire...he had enough of burns.

"D-don't you DARE!" Hatti said, pale as parchment if that was given raw...it could kill her, after making her have an agonizing death "Fine! I gave others the poison! So what? They were crazy anyway! And what were they worth?" 

Bilbo shook in rage 

"H-how many?"

"Does not matter, I don't even remember" Hatti said honest for once, anyone who did not do their best to be respectable was garbage "I will give them one thing, their foolishness got me anything and everything I wanted! Jewelry, dresses, handbags...you hoarded your parent's things, not even thinking about using your old respectability to get bigger and better things from either those disgusting dwarves or those creatures that look like men with too sharp ears rather than keep the old junk that your mutt of a moth-AH!" Hatti cried out as she was struck across the face.

"Don't.you.EVER.talk.about.my.family..." Bilbo's voice was now scarily steady, the shaking gone, that final damning insult steeling his nerves to punish, to HURT... "You just made, a big mistake...a VERY big mistake..." was the hiss that came from his mouth, she could spit venom at him all she wanted, but insulting his dwarves and then his mother...that was the final straw! 

Bilbo raised the vial above her mouth and started to tip it...

"Bilbo stop!" Came a low and somewhat raspy voice as the hobbits arm was grabbed by strong grip who also took the poisoned jewelry from him and turning he confirmed it was Thorin, red in the face and panting, voice hoarse from his nonstop race to the smial.

"This is Shire business Thorin...her version of Shire business that is..." Bilbo growled and it almost made Thorin feel sick himself to see his spirited but kind friend suddenly look very much like how he guessed he looked well under the dragon sickness...cold dead eyes, clammy, hot to the touch skin, a deep growl for a voice...desire for revenge...

_'Know this. If anyone should find the Arkenstone and withhold it from me, I will be avenged....'_

_'Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice! They have much to be grateful for...'_

_'Get out before I kill you'_

_'Betrayed by my own kin...'_

_'This gold is ours. And ours alone. On my life, I will not part with a sssssingle coin. Not one pieeeeccccce of it...'_

_Bilbo staring across at him in despair and maybe a little fear as the Dwarves march by, fully armed, ready to die for their mad king...._

No...No...that won't happen again! 

'You're coming back with me now, Oin will look you over, we will leave this wench here, take care of this issue the right way...we have evidence against her and her husband, you can forget this poisonous place...you have a HOME with us...the Gamgee's are joining our strange family, isn't their love worth more than some fleeting revenge?" Thorin said softly, his breath being regained as he stood there, remembering Bilbo's own words to him, asking if gold was worth more than his honor. 

"She hurt...so many, she should suffer, learn what pain-" Bilbo started, but having no strength to keep up his rage, feeling the anger start to melt away into grief, tears making there way from his eyes "They took away ...peoples homes...my home..." 

He was so tired...and Thorin was so warm...a comforting heat that seemed to snuff out the raging fire with its soft might.

"They both will pay for their crimes, but not at the cost of your freedom and happiness, their not worth it" Thorin dropped the jewelry on the table and wrapped his arms around the now sobbing hobbit, feeling so different from the hug on the carrock, which had been full of joy, acknowledging he had been so very wrong about Bilbo, a promise of better things to come for everyone.

How wrong he had been

In the end, he had regained his homeland and could not help Bilbo regain even a part of his own, his people had turned against him, his home burned to ashes, there was nothing to return TO...Yes, they had done their best to offer him a home in Erebor, but, the place you grew up in, returning to old memories, walking down the pathways, running your hands over familiar structures, something that, no matter how many years passed by, you would always remember, and long to return to, to grasp for at least some of the happiness you had in your youth, nothing could compare to that...

Now a whole family would be uprooted, all for someone else's greed...the king under the mountain wanted to weep and laugh like he was mad himself once more at all of it...

The only thing Thorin felt he had any ability to promise, is that he, with all of his being, would keep those he loved and promised his sanctuary to, would be protected to the best of his power, he could at least offer that, he just hoped it would be enough.

"Home is where your heart is my burglar, where is your heart?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin to the resue!


	15. Chapter 15

"It's with you, and the company, wherever you are, I will follow" 

They just left the poisoner tied to her chair, but took the poisoned vial with them to make sure she could not just dispose of it, the hobbit council would recognize it as hers and would take measures, it might not be much in the end, but everyone would know who she really was.

Other than an annoyance

"Our trip home will be much faster than expected,I was hoping we could have a few more days to prepare, but it seems luck is not on our side, we will leave as soon as possible" Thorin said as he walked, Bilbo's arm wrapped around his own, for both the kings comfort and the hobbits.

"I thought we made our own luck?" Bilbo smiled up at him eyes back to looking more like his own again.

"Don't be smart with me,you are still getting checked out by Oin...I see that smug look" 

Bilbo just smiled more 

\--

Hatti managed to wiggle free of her bindings once she tipped the chair over (her shoulder really hurt now...) and went searching for her extra stores of the drug, if she did take a little bit, her husband would blame it on those filthy dwarves and that traitorous hobbit, her husband would take care of her till the illness passed of course! 

She found the powder and carefully mixed together the concoction, writing a letter to her husband, detailing her plan...

And drank it

\--

After making a proper report Bilbo helped pack up the remaining items in the house and even felt well enough to scold Kili when the young archer tried to sneak the Gamgee children sweets before they left. 

"Well laddie we are finally ready to head home again, you sure your feeling better?" Balin questioned and Bilbo was touched by the older dwarf's grandfatherly concern for him.

"I am alright, ready to get out of this place!" he said honestly 

"Let's go home then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short...
> 
> power went out and all my ideas for how to end this went out the window...
> 
> but in case your wondering..no...Hatti's husband has NO intentions of taking care of her...she thought he was her meal ticket, but it's the other way around...now that she's gone and poisoned herself, he's just going to use her to make even more money for himself..at least till the other Thorin sized rock-ball falls

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems like Bilbo is all over the place, but I am writing him with the mindset that he IS all over the place, going from "I don't want to see their rat faces again!" to "I want to scare their rat faces!" because his mind is still rattled because it has only been a few months and dwarves are not known for being patient with things, so they want him to go home and face what happened and confront the other hobbits 
> 
> (plus this story will not continue till I am done with "balance" and only when I am able to properly tell it, so sorry if it takes a while for this sequel to take off...) 
> 
> not to mention off-topic but...watched a show of Pitbulls and paroles and one poor dog had her ears cut off with what they said was most likely SCISSORS (because she was supposed to be a fighter ring dog ) and who else thinks whoever did it needs to be held down and have THEIR ears sheared off with scissors? I believe that if someone abuses an animal, they need to have the same shit they did to the animal done to them
> 
> abandon an animal? your getting left outside, tied to a tree, buck ass nude all night long 
> 
> one woman even left her poor dog to slowly die of thirst in her apartment when she took off, she needs to be locked up and left to rot for a few days, make her feel what that poor puppy felt 
> 
> may seem nasty of me to say, but when people delight in doing that shit, they lose their humanity card, they are no longer entitled to rights (same thing with murderers and rapists of other humans ) you give up ALL your rights, you do not even get classified as an animal, you are dirt.


End file.
